


Tatuś

by Suicide



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cukrzyca, miłości tyle dużo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mała Hija przeżywa rozterki bardzo istotne w życiu dziecka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuś

**Author's Note:**

> Niżej zaprezentowane opowiadanie powstało nie mając na celu nic więcej niż sprawienie radości Tokomi i Bluebell. No i wywołania cukrzycy u innych ewentualnych czytelników.

\- Zrobiłeś co? - zapytał wściekły Gabriel, patrząc z mordem w oczach na swojego adiutanta.  
Uzjel, zwany przez niektórych Błękitnym Dzwonkiem, pokornie pochylił głowę. Kurtyna kobaltowych loków przesłoniła jego szarą i ściągniętą niepokojem twarz.  
\- Dokładnie to, o czym poinformował cię Książę Magów - odparł cicho, starając się nie wypowiadać ostatnich słów z pogardą.  
Nie całkiem to wyszło, jadnak Gabriel zbyt skupiony był na nerwowym obracaniu swojego Pierścienia Władzy, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Natomiast stojący w cieniu, oparty o ścianę Razjel, zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
Plugawy, podły donosiciel - tak właśnie myślał o nim w tej chwili Uzjel. Bo, mimo iż był dobrym, rozsąsdnym aniołem i rozumiał na czym polegają obowiązki szefa wywiadu, gdy w gre wcgodziły uczucia nikt nie myślał trzeźwo. Nawet liczący tysiące lat skrzydkaty.  
Pan Tajemnic doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ba, nie tylko o tym wiedział, ale też doskonale to rozumiał. Ci którzy uważali, że Książe Magów nie ma uczuć o lata świetlne mijali się z prawdą. Po prostu umiał ukrywać je na tyle dobrze, że nikt nie podejrzewał ile z jego działań jest motywowanych miłością.  
Dlatego poczuł litość do nieszczęsnego Uzjela, który w imię swojej własnej miłości mógł stracić zbyt wiele.  
\- Gabrysiu, uspokój się. - powiedział tonem wypranym ze wszelkich emocji.  
Pan Objawień gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć wilkiem na swojego przyjaciela.  
"Nie nazywaj mnie Gabrysiem przy podwładnych" samo cisnęło się na usta.  
Zamiast tego odezwał się jednak chłodno:  
\- Och wybacz, że wprowadzam nerwową atmosferę. Jednak wydaje mi się, że jestem jedynym z tu obecnych, rozumiejącym powagę sytacji.  
\- Mylisz się, panie - powiedział cicho Uzjel, unosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na Regenta Królestwa smutnymi, srebrnymi niczym rtęć oczyma, w których teraz pojawił się cień determinacji - Doskonale pojmuję swoje przewinienie. I poniosę stosowne konsekwencje.  
\- Na Jasność, nie chcę żebyś ponosił żadne konsekwencje! - Gabriel walnął pięścią w biurko, aż podskoczyły ustawione na nim figurki jednorożców - Po prostu nie wierzę, że mój własny adiutant okazał się takim kretynem! Dobrze woesz, Uzjelu, jaki ostatnio był burdel z Nefilimami. Ja nie potrzebuję powtórki, naprawdę. Myślisz, że bycie Gniewem Bożym to zabawna sprawa? Jasne! Bajecznie! Marzę tylko o wyżynaniu kolejnego poklenia bezmózgich brutali. Bo Jasność wie, czy reszta nie będzie miała takiej fanaberii jak ty.  
\- To nie fanaberia - warknał nagle niebieskowłosy anioł - kocham Cleophas i mogę żałować spłodzenia dziecka, ale nie tej miłości.  
Regnt jęknął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
Pan Tajemnic podszedł do niego, szeleszcząc cicho skrzydłami i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Ochłoń Dżibril, mówię poważnie. Znajdziemy wyjście z tej sytuacji. Tak żeby nie poleciały głowy. Niczyje - dodał posyłając Uzjelowi znaczące spojrzenie - Magia tego dziecka, jest potężna, ale matka ma czystą krew. Nie urodzi Giganta.  
Tysiące lat wcześniej, gdy Jasność panowała jeszcze w Królestwie, obserwójąc wszystko z wyżyn Białego Tronu, wśród Świetlistych zapanowała dziwaczna moda. Obserwowali młody świat stworzony przez Pana i pozazdroscili jego mieszkańcom. Zstąpili na Ziemię i zaczęli obcować z ludzkimi kobietami. Te, które pochodziły z wyklętego rodu Kainitów wydały na świat Giagantów - bezmyślne potwory lubujące się w mordowaniu, żyjące wojną i krwią.  
Pan posłał swojego Anioła Zemsty by obrócił Gigantów w popiół, jak niegdyś Sodome i Gomorę i ukarał ich ojców.  
Razjel wiedział, że przyjaciel ciężko to przeżył.  
 _Wiesz co było najgorsze,_ _Raz? - zagadnął kiedyś Gabriel, po odpowiednio dużej ilości pucharów wina - To było coś innego niz Sodoma i Gomora. Rozumiesz, tam przyleciałem i zrównałem z ziemią dwa pełne ludzi miasta. Kamień na kamieniu mie został, jeden cały człowiek... no prócz tego tam... Lota. Nie masz pojęcia jak koszmarnie się czułem, jak długo potem śniły mi się ich wrzaski i zapach dymu. Ale mogłem myśleć, że sami wybrali zło, że Pan osądził ich sprawiedliwie. Ale Giganci... to była całkiem inna bajka. Kiedy ich zabijałem, patrzyłem im w oczy. Nie wiem, pewnie wyczytałeś w tej swojej księdze czemu Jasność zleciła mi taką parszywą robotę, może chciała mnie przygotować na ten burdel jaki zostanie po Jej odejściu... nie oczekuję, że się podzielisz tą tajemnicą... Tak czy inaczej, wracając do patrzenia w oczy - to były oczy dzieci. Rozumiesz to, Razjel? Cholernych dzieci, które nie wiedziały co robią, nie rozumiały czemu muszą umrzeć, że urodziły się wynaturzone. Nie kochały zła, nie widziały zła w tym co robiły, były w pewien sposób niewinne... a ja i tak musiałem je wymordować._  
Razjel wiedział, że jest jedyną osobą, która usłyszała te słowa z ust Regenta i jedną z nielicznych, które widziały jego łzy.  
Nie chciał tego ogladać nigdy więcej, chociaż gdyby tak się stało, zrobiłby to bez wahania. Znów byłby przy Gabrielu.  
Czy mógł mu się dziwić za to jak zareagował na wiadomość, że jeden z jego najbliższych przyjaciół sam dopuścił się spłodzenia potomka z ludzką kobietą?  
\- To nic nie zmiena - powiedział Gabriel, jednak w jego głosie brzmiała szczera ulga. - To nadal magiczne dziecko w świecie ludzi. Nie może tam żyć.  
\- To je z niego zabiorę - oznajmil spokojnie Pan Tajemnic - Zamieszka w jakiejś prowincji pod opieką kilku zaufanych. Już teraz czuję jego moc, więc potem przeszkolę je na maga.  
Regent zamknął oczy i zamyślił się.  
Po chwili popatrzył na Uzjela, który stał w milczeniu, nadal skruszony, jednak już nie przerażony.  
\- Dziękuj Razjelowi za uratowanie twojej niebieskiej dupy - Gabriel uśmiechnął się krzywo - Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Uzjelu i jednym z najlepszych podwładnych. Dlatego osobiście zadbam, żeby sprawa nie wyciekła i nie wyciągnę żadnych konsekwencji. Jest tylko keden warunek.  
\- Tak, Regencie?  
\- Masz absolutny zakaz odwiedzania Ziemii. Do odwołania. Rozumiemy się? I ty i dziecko zostaniecie wymazani z pamięci Cleophas.  
Uzjel przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał oponować, jednak twarde spojrzenie zielonych oczu niemal natychmiast odwiodło go od tego zamiaru.  
\- Tak jest, Regencie - odpowiedział z goryczą  
Dżibril westchnął  
\- Dobra, Uz, spadaj już, jestem zmęczony.  
Gdy drzwi za adiutantem zamknęły się cicho, Pan Objawien uśmiechnął się blado do Razjela.  
\- I tak oto dorobiłeś sie dziecka, bracie.  
Książę Magów wzruszył raminami.  
Nie takie rzeczy robił już z miłości.  
† † †  
Gabriel, który początkowo chciał się od całej sprawy odciąć, nie mógł jednak zostawić Pana Tajemnic samego z dzieckiem. Po pierwsze, wiedział, że Razjel o wychowywaniu dzieci nie ma bladego pojecia (nie żeby sam jakimś dysponował. Ale we dwójkę zawsze raźniej), po drugie nie chciał żeby pierwszy mag Królestwa był zbyt odciągany od pracy, a po trzecie przyjaciela tak zostawiać zwyczajnie nie wypadało.  
I tak Hija, jak nazwali córkę Uzjela, zamieszkała w pałacu w jednym z księżycowych dominiów Regenta. Opiekowały się nią przede wszystkim nimfy i fauny. Nie oznacza to jednak, że archaniołowie dziecko zaniedbywali. Zarówno Razjel, Gabriel jak i Michał (który oczywiście o całej sprawie został poinformowany i postanowił się w nią osobiście zaangażować) nie szczędzili dziewczynce czasu. Można śmiało stwierdzić, że Hija była najbardziej dopieszczonym dzieckiem w Uniwersum. Każdy z Archaniołów spędzał z nią wolne chwile, z radością przekazując swoją wiedzę i umiejętności bystrej istotce, która chłonęła je jak gąbka.  
I tak w wieku lat siedmiu Hija umiała jeździć na jednorożcu, przemieniać miedź w złoto, posługiwać się podstawowymi czarami i znała podstawy szermierki.  
\- Co czytasz, skarbie? - zagadnął Gabriel, patrząc na podopieczną, siedzącą w głębokim fotelu, z oprawionym w skórę tomem na kolanach.  
\- Książkę - odpowiedziała, nie odrywajac się od lektury  
Regent westchnął  
\- Jaką?  
\- Od taty. Razjela - uściśliła mała.  
Archanioł przewrócił oczami i stanął za fotelem, by spojrzeć dziewczynce przez ramię. Pierwszą rzeczą jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy była bardzo realistyczna ilustracja przedstawiająca demony nabite na pale pod którymi gęsto ścieliły się trupy.  
\- Co to jest - zapytał Pan Objawień, blednąc gwałtownie  
\- Historia Głębi - odpowiedziała Hija, nieporuszona zgrozą w głosie opiekuna - Tata Razjel mówi, że jest dla nas, skrzydlatych, tak samo ważna jak historia Królestwa.  
\- Ale... ale... - Gabriel jęknął w duchu - to jeszcze chyba za wcześnie, maleńka - powiedział, zabierając jej książkę - Jutro każę dostarczyć ci coś odpowiedniego dla małych dziewczynek, dobrze?  
Hija wymamrotała coś niezadowolona, a Dżibril odnotował w pamięci by koniecznie porozmawiać poważnie z Razjelem na temat tego jaką literaturę podsuwa jego dziewczynce. Oraz z Michaelem na temat tego jakiego słownictwa jej uczy.  
† † †  
Książki od Gabriela nie były tak ciekawe jak te od Razjela, jednak Hija nic nie mówiła, bo nie chciała robić tacie przykrości. Z resztą, może nie tak dobre, jednak nadal skłaniające do refleksji nad własnym życiem. Mocno nurtujących refleksji.  
Do tego nie istniała inna mozliwość na zdobycie brakującej wiedzy niż zapytać o nie odpowiednią osobę.  
† † †  
 _Hija zeskoczyła z grzbietu Szafira, śmiejąc się głośno. Obok zatrzymał się Gabriel, na swoim Obłoku._  
 _\- Widziałeś? Umiem już galopować! I ani razu nie spadłam! - oznajmiła szczęśliwa dziewczynka_  
 _Regent aż promieniał z dumy_  
 _\- Brawo, córeczko. Tatuś jest dumny._  
† † †  
 _Spory kawałek żelaza, który Hija trzymała w drobnej dłoni, zalśnił złotym światłem. I po chwili sam stał się złoty._  
 _\- Widziałeś, tato? - sapnęła z niedowierzaniem, zarumieniona ze szczęścia._  
 _\- Brawo, córeczko - Razjel z uśmiechem zmierzwił jej kobaltowe loki - tatuś jest dumny._  
† † †  
Hija siedziała w altanie, brzdąkając cicho na lirze, kiedy w ogrodzie pojawił się Michael.  
\- Michał! - pisnęła z zachwytem, rzucając instrument, po który natychmiast schyliła się stojąca najbliżej nimfa.  
Machnęły błękitne skrzydełka i mała z wizgiem przeleciała przez ogród by paść w ramiona Pana Zastępów.  
Archanioł zachwiał się lekko i zaśmiał radośnie, przytulając do siebie dziewczynkę.  
\- Też się cieszę, że cie widzę, moja mała Błękitna Wróżko - powiedział, w końcu odstawiając ją na ziemię - Zgadnij, co  ci wujek przywiózł ? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnął zza pleców mały, lekki miecz.  
\- Prawdziwy? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem - Ostry?  
\- Mhm - ryży anioł uśmiechnął się łobuzersko - tylko nie mów tatusiowi. Ani jednemu ani drugiemu. Bo urwą mi skrzydła i wsadzą w du...po prostu urwą skrzydła - zreflektował się  
Hija spoważniała.  
\- Właśnie wujku. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.  
Michael uniósł brew, starając sie nie okazywać że ta śmiertelna powaga na okrągłej twarzyczce go rozbawiła.  
\- Bardzo poważnie?  
\- Bardzo - przytaknęła.  
\- Zatem porozmawiajmy.  
Usiedli w altance, a Hija skinieniem dłoni odprawiła służbę.  
_ Wujku Michaelu - zaczęła oficjalnym tonem.  
\- Hijo.  
\- Jestem bardzo skonfudowana.  
\- A to dlaczego, maleńka? - zapytał, patrząc na nią ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Widzisz wujku... Tato Gabriel przysłał mi książki. Są bardzo ładne, chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, dość nudne. Wiesz, o życiu małych dziewczynek i czarach... tak czy inaczej, zauważyłam jedną prawidłowość: każda z tych dziewczynek ma mamę. I tylko jednego tatę. A ja mam dwóch, za to mamy nie mam ani jednej. Dlaczego?  
Michała zamurowało. Nagle poczuł, że jest wybitnie niegotowy do tej rozmowy i że młoda powinna ją odbyś z kimś o większych zdolnościach dyplomatycznych. Pan Zastępów nie tracił czasu na słowa, zdecydowanie wolał czyny. Ale teraz nie miał jak się wywinąć, w końcu nie zostawi Hiji z takimi wątpliwościami. Jeszcze nie daj Boże, mała pomyśli, że cos jest nie tak.  
\- Spostrzegawcza jesteś, mała - powiedział w końcu, patrząc na nią poważnymi jak rzadko, błękitnymi oczyma - Słuchaj, to, że nie masz mamy nic nie znaczy. Uważam, że oberwałaś dwoma najfajniejszymi ojcami w Królestwie, więc nie ma co rozpaczać, tak? Przecież jesteś z nimi szczęśliwa.  
\- Prawda - Hija w skupieniu przygryzła różaną wargę - Ale... czy to znaczy że jeden jest taką jakby mamą? I oni... Razjel i Gabriel kochają się jak mama i tata? Z tym, że są dwoma tatami?  
\- Urm... - Michael poczuł, że rumieni się lekko - Widzisz, jak dla mnie to oni jednak się kochają - palnął w końcu.  
\- To czemu się nie całują ani nie przytulają?  
Bo sami o tym nie wiedzą, pomyślał Michał. Bo są parą lawirantów ,którzy gardzą czymś tak prostym jak bezpośredniość i zbyt długo babrali się w gównie jakim jest polityka, żeby zdobyć się na coś więcej niż posyłane ukradkiem, tęskne i pełne bólu spojrzenia.  
Cholerne, skrzywione emocjonalnie pacany.  
Michał nie czuł się prostakiem i bynajmniej nim nie był, jednak cieszył się w duchu, że jako żołnierz może mieć inne patrzenie na świat.  
Chwilami dużo prostsze.  
\- A o to moja mała pytaj juz ich. - odpowiedział.  
Hija potrzebowała chwili by przetrawić tę odpowiedź, po czym skinęła główką.  
\- Dobrze. W takim razie może teraz wypróbujemy mój miecz?  
† † †  
Razjel i Gabriel stali na tarasie, oparci o barierkę i rozmawiali o czymś z ożywieniem.  
Regent Królestwa palił papierosa - prawdziwego, ziemskiego, podebranego Daimonowi - i gestykulował intensywnie, rysując na tle nocnego nieba pomarańczowe wzory żarzącym się końcem.  
Nieczęsto sięgał do używki, tylko w sytuacjach szczególnie stresujących. A zamieszki w Głębi, zagrażające pozycji Lampki w sposób dość znaczący, zdecydowanie do nich należały.  
\- Rozmawiałem już z Asmodeuszem, Dżibril. Ustaliliśmy, że... - Razjel umilkł, widząc, że na taras weszła ubrana w powłóczystą, białą sukienkę Hija. - Co się stało, córeczko? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Gabriel pospiesznie zgasił Marlboro i odwrócił się by również spojrzeć na córkę.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać - oznajmiła Hija, tym samym tonem, którym wcześniej wprawiła w zakłopotanie Michała - O was.  
Gabriel i Razjel spojrzeli na siebie wyraźnie zaskoczeni  
\- Mów co ci leży na sercu, córeczko - zachęcił ją w końcu Razjel  
\- No więc, rozmawiałam w wujkiem Michałem. I on powiedział, że się kochacie. I ja też myślę, że się kochacie. Ale ani ja ,ani wujek nie wiemy ,czemu tego nie okazujecie.  
Cholerny Michael, pomyślał Gabriel. Bodajby go całe jego Zastępy...  
\- Erm... słucham? - zapytał głupio Razjel, skonsternowany jak rzadko.  
\- No bo jesteście dwoma tatami, tak? - zapytała nieco już podenerwowana Hija - To jak mama i tata tylko, że z dwoma tatami. No a mamy i taty jak się kochają to się tulą i całują... - widząc to jak jej opiekunowie pobledli, dziewczynka straciła rezon - No bo się kochacie, prawda? - zapytała z niepokojem.  
Gabriel spojrzał w turkusowe oczy Razjela.  
Czy go kochał?  
 Jasność jedna tylko wie, jak bardzo.  
Gdyby nie Pan Tajemnic, Regent już dawno byłby martwy, a po Królestwie zostałyby popioły. Razjel, oddany i wierny,  potrafił zrobić wszystko ,na co Gabriel nie umiał się zdobyć, tylko po to, by go chronić. Razjel, ktoś komu Gabriel zwierzał się wielokrotnie, kto był powiernikiem każdej tajemnicy Regenta, kto umiał doradzić i nie osądzać.  
To co go łączyło z Księciem Magów było dla Gabriela najstabilniejszą rzeczą w Uniwersum.  
Wszystko się zmieniało i tylko Razjel był zawsze w tych trudnych czasach, od odejścia Jasności.  
Pan Tajemnic zaniemówił.  
Regent przywołał na usta łagodny uśmiech.  
\- Jasne, że się kochamy - powiedział, patrząc w niebieskie oczy.  
Machnał krótko skrzydłami, by nieznacznie unieść się nad ziemię, na chwilę być wyższym, by móc z uśmiechem ująć Razjela pod brodę i pocałować.  
† † †  
Michael i Uzjel opierali się o barierkę balkonu na drugim piętrze, w milczeniu pijąc piwo. Taras pod nimi od dawna był pusty, jednak żaden z nich nie umiał jeszcze się odezwać.  
\- Wiedziałem - powiedział w końcu Michał, wprost do usianego gwiazdami nieba.  
\- Że mają się ku sobie? - zapytał dość obojętnie adiutant Regenta  
\- Mhm.  
\- Dobrze się stało. Przynajmniej młoda będzie miała rodzinę.  
Pan Zastępów pokiwał głowąu  
\- Na pewno nie chcesz jej poznać, Uz? To jednak twoja córka.  
\- Nie Misiu. To córka Razjela i Gabriela. Żaden ze mnie ojciec. Z resztą... nie mógłbym patrzeć w jej oczy. Patrzeć w oczy identyczne jak te mojej ukochanej Cleophase i nie móc powstrzymać myśli, że gdyby to dziecko się nie przytrafiło, moglibyśmy jeszcze być razem.  
\- Jeszcze się z nią połączysz, bracie - Michael klepnął Uzjela w plecy .  
\- Wiem. A jak na razie, Hija połączyła inną przeznaczoną sobie parę. Chociaż tyle.


End file.
